1. Field of the Invention
The present invention illustrates a low-power face identification system and low-power face identification method, and more particularly, a low-power face identification system and low-power face identification method capable of controlling power adaptively.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With rapid advancement of technologies, human-to-computer interaction technologies in conjunction with artificial intelligence technologies are popularly adopted in our living for many operations and applications, such as language operations (i.e., typing, voice recognitions, on-screen text displays, speech syntheses) and vision operations (i.e., video cameras and graphic displays). Specifically, face detection technologies and face recognition technologies belong to two important categories of human-to-human communications and thereby are important for human-to-computer interactions as well. Many identity identification methods and available applications are operated based on face detection and face recognition technologies, such as human emotion detection, a gender classification, a lip reading, and an eye/gaze tracking.
Conventional face detection, face recognition, or face tracking function can be performed by using computing-intensive algorithms. It requires at least one high-speed, power-hungry microprocessor with a high data rate for processing a large number of operands, and also requires heavy usage of a memory. For example, a face detection function, a two-dimensional face recognition function, and a three-dimensional face recognition function can be integrated to a smartphone for providing accurate and reliable face identification performance. Specifically, the face detection function, the two-dimensional face recognition function, and the three-dimensional face recognition function are three resident programs. However, since a camera and a processor have to be always turned on for executing the face detection function, the two-dimensional face recognition function, and the three-dimensional face recognition function, it implies that power consumption of the smartphone is severe. The severe power consumption reduces service time of the smartphone, a portable electronic device or a battery-powered device.
Thus, to develop a face identification method for adaptively controlling power utilizations among the face detection function, the two-dimensional face recognition function, and the three-dimensional face recognition function without any accuracy or performance degradation is an important issue.